kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 September 2015
00:00:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0iudMeoAWA What I think you think of before going to sleep Lumina. 00:03:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:05:42 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:06:31 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:14 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:10:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:35 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:22 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:11:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:52 *stuffs Niko into a BB suit* 00:14:31 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:15:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:37 *Action invalid* 00:16:02 WHHHHY?! 00:19:12 Lumina, I think we're gonna wipe out the all the BBs. 00:19:21 Has anyone noticed Facebook is intentionally emailing liked pages to your emails? Cause that shit is happeningto me right now, flipping dumbass facebook 00:20:19 I've not been on fb in ages. 00:20:41 i rarely check my emails unless its something from my dad, rose-chan or melissa 00:21:34 Sil: *she cuddles on Lumina* 00:22:31 *hugs sil smiling* 00:23:12 Sil: All my dad knows is war. 00:23:55 explains too much 00:24:32 Sil: Well his caste are known for heroic soldiers and mages. 00:25:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:30 I love the corps! WHOO! *rips shirt off and does push ups* 00:27:30 yeah but not everything involves war 00:28:18 Sil: For Aquas, it is best to remove a threat then to not destroy it. 00:29:07 yeah well war isnt needed 00:29:20 This coming from you. 00:29:27 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:57 wb caring 00:30:05 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:08 *sticks tongue out* i dont fight much 00:30:17 hi 00:31:11 riiiight. And yet your a goddess of crazy. 00:31:27 insanity. 00:31:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:31:43 Sil: *she grabs Caring and pulls her over* 00:31:50 Same thing. 00:32:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:34 i knw but insanity is fun 00:32:48 no let me go! 00:32:57 Sil: Nope. 00:32:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:33:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:32 Whatever. I've gone though crazy shit. 00:34:13 Foxy: Oh god, your Freddy! *pushes Freddy's nose* 00:34:24 wb jj 00:34:29 Thanks. 00:34:44 Hi Jj :D 00:35:01 idk who screwed up my welcome message but i gotta fix it 00:35:12 JJ, Lumina's showed some of her crazy BB killing videos. 00:35:19 awesome 00:35:32 I am sure that is Wikia that screwed the welcome message. 00:35:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:52 *points to Niko* They did it. 00:36:03 *Action Invalid* 00:36:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:02 Lumina, what did I tell you about nuking BB? 00:37:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:37:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:20 *fires a fan service missile at Lumina* 00:38:56 *the missile slams into a invisible barrier and sends the missile back at shot* 00:39:10 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 00:39:11 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:14 *ends up wearing a female swim suit* 00:39:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:39:51 *covers mouth trying not to laugh* 00:40:34 Sil: No comment. *she pulls out a anti camera gun and pulls the trigger* 00:40:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:05 wb jj 00:41:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:41:15 Lumina, remind me to get you no Mangles for Christmas. 00:41:18 *took a picture already lol* 00:41:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:41:33 bbut i already have a mangle *holds up the one sil made for me* 00:41:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:56 Sil: Delete it now! That's a plushie, he means a working robot Mangle. 00:42:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:43:15 wb jj 00:43:34 im...sorta good without a working animatronic mangle 00:43:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:01 *pulls out giant hammer and beats messed up welcome message* Damn it Wikia, why can't you leave stuff well enough alone? 00:44:14 *puts on my Aqua Airborne Shock Trooper uniform* 00:44:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:44:45 Sil: Riiiiight. *she makes a plushie of Caring in JJ's arms* 00:45:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:46:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:55 Lumina, delete the picture. 00:50:45 already did 00:50:57 *holds up cellphone and reveals the pics gone* 00:51:21 Better. Man, I missed this uniform. 00:52:31 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:32 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:49 Sil: *she pulls out her phone, her screensaver is her in a swimsuit* 00:52:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:19 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:53:32 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:08 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:22 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:18 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:58:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:43 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:00:48 wb everyone 01:01:08 Sil: *she hugs her mother in law* 01:01:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:01:42 Thanks, yah fan service missile returner. 01:01:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:57 /me unleashes an army of 10 billion banchees on Wikia for screwing up modified welcome messages like KH's Welcome Message. 01:02:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:38 /me demands fan service * 01:02:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:03:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:04:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:05:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:07:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:46 Bad connection Jj? Or trying to fix the welcome message? 01:07:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:08:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:08:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:36 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:47 FAN SERVICE! 01:08:53 -!- Wanderingsilverrose has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:09:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:10:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:08 Quad fan service. 01:11:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:43 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:13:24 Lumina, get me my fan service cannon. 01:13:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:33 *Sits and breathes heavily* 01:13:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:13:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:17:21 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:25:07 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:25:53 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:14 /me hires Shot to be a made >:) 01:28:17 maid 01:28:46 /me makes Niko's life hell * 01:30:28 /me fries Shot out of a cannon "FIRE!" :D 01:31:06 /me lands in a bank "Jackpot" * 01:31:47 found picture that is sexy 01:31:47 *Hires Sil to be a maid and pays extra to do nothing but watch tv* :3 01:32:19 Sil: *she quits* I'm not your toy. 01:33:36 XD 01:34:13 *puts Sil in a cannon* FIRE! :D *shoots Sil out of the cannon* 01:34:25 Sil: OBJECTION! 2015 09 26